


The Summer Of '63

by MarvelFan4Life



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Abortion, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Doctor - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Helping, Love, Making Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFan4Life/pseuds/MarvelFan4Life
Summary: Its the summer of 1963, and the Houseman family are heading up to Kellermans camp for a vacation. Along with their parents Ashley, and Lisa are along for the vacation. Baby managed to get out of the trip. Ashley is less then happy to be going since she doesn't get along with her older sister Lisa. When wandering around the camp, she spots one of the dance instructors Johnny Castle and is immediately attracted to him. When Penny gets herself in a predicament, Johnny is grateful to Ashley for helping them out although he will never admit it.He finds, Ashley annoying, a horrible dancer, and is so pissed at the endless arguments because she is stubborn. Some where along the way he starts to fall for the girl.





	The Summer Of '63

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure if anyone still reads Dirty Dancing fanfiction, but I recently watched the movie. I have not seen it in a long time, and every time I watch it I swear Patrick Swayze gets hotter. anyway I came up with this while watching the movie. So I hope you enjoy

Chapter 1 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I sighed as we continued with our long car ride, that thankfully was soon going to be coming to an end. It’s the summer of 1963, and for the first time in a long time, my mother convinced my father to take a much-needed vacation and much to my dismay we were going to Kellermans. On the trip is my mother, father, and my sister Lisa, Baby managed to weasel her way out by saying she needed to get things ready for college.

I probably wouldn’t have minded this trip so much if she had come along with us, Baby and I are so much a like I could not have asked for a better younger sister, I barely get along with our older sister Lisa. She is a drama queen who only cares about shoes, clothes, and anything with a designer name. Unlike Baby I have no interest in going to college, it’s not that I’m not smart or have any doubt in my mind I could do it, it is just no interest to me. I would be lying if I told you my parents had no problem with me not going, but they quickly go over it realizing that they wouldn’t be wasting their money on someone who didn’t want to be there.

We pulled up to Kellerman’s and I happily jumped out of the car, my dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and smiled

“Happy to be out of the car?”

“So, happy” I said, he kissed the top of my head, I looked over at Lisa who was complaining to my mother about shoes

“Oh mother, I told you I should have brought the coral colored shoes. You said, I was packing to much”

“Well, honey you brought 10 pairs” my mom replied

“This is not a tragedy” my dad butted in “a tragedy is 3 men trapped in a well”

“Monks, burning themselves in protest” I added

“Oh butt out Ashley, I was hoping with Baby not here, I wouldn’t have to hear anything like that from someone other then dad” I simply rolled my eyes and walked to the side walk

“Doc, I finally got you on my mountain” A man said walking quickly up to us

“Girls, this is Max Kellerman” my dad said quickly

“I remember you telling me you had 3 daughters Jake” Max said

“Yeah, well our youngest is getting everything ready for college, she starts in a couple of weeks, she thought it would be best to miss this little vacation” Max turned around and yelled at the young man beside him

“Stop standing around, get the bags” The man quickly walked to the back of the car, I followed and helped him get the things out.

“Hey thanks, you want a job here?” I giggled

“No, I’m just be nice, just because its your job to take our bags doesn’t mean you should have to do it alone, especially since they are our bags.”

“Names Billy” he said sticking his hand out to me

“Ashley” I took his hand and shook it “nice to meet you”

“Likewise” he closed the truck once we got all our things “Is that your sister?” he asked

“Unfortunately yes, that’s Lisa”

“Why unfortunately?” he asked

“All she cares about is material things, she could care less about what is going on in the world, I wish our other sister Baby had come along, me and her are like best friends”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll make a bunch of new friends here, and hey you can consider me a friend” I giggled

“Thanks Billy” I said, I walked over to my parents

“You all should go to the dance lesson that is about to begin, her name is Penny and she is a wonderful teacher, she use to be a Rockette” I smiled, when I was a little girl I remember taking dance lessons, I remember wanting to grow up and be a dancer, but that didn’t last, I wasn’t that good and I got tired of my parents wasting their money on something that I would never get good at

“Well, Ashley loves to dance I think we will go” my mother said with a bright smile

“Excellent” Max said “I’ll catch up with you later, Jake I have a lot of things to do”

“Bye Max” my dad replied “alright everyone lets get settled in, and then head to that dance lesson”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It doesn’t shock me at all that this woman use to be a Rockette, she is amazing and I’m not going to lie and say I’m not a tab jealous, not only by her dancing but how pretty she is, she could probably get any man she wants. I have never had a boyfriend sadly, ive been on a couple of dates, I am a little embarrassed that I will be turning 19 next month and have never been kissed

“Ok, ladies when I count to three you’re going to find the man of your dreams” she said “1…2…3” she walked to my dad and started dancing with her and I could not help but laugh, I didn’t catch where my sister and mom ended up, but I ended up dancing with an short older woman.

Once the lesson was over we decided to go our separate and explore the camp some, but I decided to stop and talk with the dance instructor

“So Penny right?” she simply nodded her head “You really use to be an Rockette? I think you are an amazing dancer”

“Thanks” she said “what’s your name kid?” she asked

“Ashley”

“Well, Ashley my mother kicked me out when I was 16, I’ve been dancing ever since, its all I ever wanted to do anyway”

“I wanted to be a dancer when I was younger, I use to dream about it, but I wasn’t good enough, I looked like a complete idiot next to the other dancers… but um I’m sorry for keeping you, you’re probably busy, maybe I’ll see you around here” she nodded and walked away. I decided to do like the rest of my family and wander around the camp some, I walked over to the front and found myself in front of the dining area, well now I know where we go to get food, I saw all the staff gathered around Max and he was talking to them about showing the daughters a good time. They were interrupted when a group of people walked in

“Well, if it isn’t the entertainment staff” Max said

“Hey” The man in the front said, he was a man too, a whole lotta of man. He is completely gorgeous, very fit, and just so sexy

“Johnny, you all have your own rooms. But remember keep away from the guests unless you are teaching them dance lessons, you teach them only what they pay for, other then that keep your hands off” Max said as he stormed off

“You think you can keep that straight what you can and cannot touch”

“Shut up college boy, put a pickle on everyone’s plate, and fill their water glasses, and keep the hard part to me” he said I giggled a little and then decided to scurry away since I probably shouldn’t have witnessed any of that. As I was walking down the walk away I saw Penny she was leaning again a black car, she is standing there as if she is waiting for someone, I wonder who? Not even 10 seconds later my question is answered when Johnny walked over to her and they hugged, he kissed her cheek lightly 

“I guess they are together” I said out loud to myself “no surprise” I said before turning around and walking back my cabin

“Ashley where on earth have you been? You need to get ready for dinner” my mom said, I ran around my room and quickly put on some nicer clothes and slipped on my shoes 

“Ashley, and Lisa lets go” my dad yelled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are all siting at the table, after finishing dinner when Max walked over 

“How was everything?” he asked

“Delicious” my mother answered 

“So, Ashley do you go to college?” Max asked 

“Um, no. Maybe in a few years, but as of right now I’m not sure what I want to do, so I want to wait”

“How about you Lisa?” Max asked 

“College, ew”

“Lisa no need to be rude” my mother butted in

“Our other daughter, Baby is going to change the world, she is so smart”

“Yeah she is, she is joining the peace core, and while Baby is changing it Lisa is going to decorate it” I smirked she glared at me

“She already does” our waiter Robbie said, she blushed

“You hear that Ashley? Its all to easy for me to get a man, you and Baby on the other hand not so much because you don’t put time and effort into making yourself look nice, a little makeup wouldn’t hurt” I am getting so annoyed with her right now

“Mom, Dad I’m not feeling that great, may I be excused?”

“Of course pumpkin” my dad said, and I walked out of the dining hall as I started wandering around, I saw Billy

“Billy, hey” I said he turned around and I saw he is struggling to carry 3 watermelons “Let me help” I said grabbing one

“Ashley, you can’t be back here, no guests” he said

“I promise I’ll leave just let me help you carry those and I’ll leave” he sighed

“Ok, fine… and thank you” we walked up the stairs and he pushed the door open, and reveled a whole bunch of people dancing in a way I had never seen before, in a way my father and mother would never approve of, but I had to admit I liked it, it looks like fun, and I really like the music. We pushed our way through the people and went to the table, and put the watermelons down

“Well, I guess I’ll go” just as I said that the doors swung open and the people erupted in cheers, that’s when I saw Johnny and Penny walk in, and they started dancing, and I was hypnotized. They were amazing together, they look good together, they will probably get married one day

“They are amazing, how do they do that?” I asked

“Beats the hell out of me” Billy replied “They started dancing down in the basement when we were kids and have been doing every since”

“Wow” I mumbled

“You would think, they were a couple wouldn’t you”

“They’re not?” I asked confused 

“No, they dated for a couple of months, about 6 years ago, but they are best friends and decided to keep it that way” I watch as Johnny made his way over to us

“Hey, Billy what is she doing here?” he asked I couldn’t help but look at the ground, I have never spoken to someone so gorgeous

“She came with me”

“I helped him carry some things”

“Well, if Kellerman finds out you’re a dead man” he said before walking away. I watched as they continued to dance, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of Johnny, he noticed me watching, and used his finger to indicate me to follow. I walked over to him, and I let him put me in the correct position 

“Can you dance?” I shook my head no “ok circle your hips like this” I did as he asked “ok there you go, that’s better” we swayed back in fourth, he picked my arms up and wrapped them around his neck and we started moving together, it felt so good being in his arms, and it felt amazing when he would occasionally grind against me, and it took everything in me not to let out a moan. All to soon the dance was over and he walked away

After standing there for about a minute like an idiot, I walked out of the building, and ran back to the cabin, thankfully no one was there, I really needed to shower. I got undressed and jumped in. I washed my hair, and as I started to wash my body the images of Johnny entered my body and I couldn’t help but run my hands down my body playing with my breasts, and playing with my clit the whole time imagining it was Johnny “Oh, god yes” I moaned, I pushed my finger in and out of my vagina, until I came with a loud moan “Johnny” I moaned out loud. I took a few deep breaths and got out wrapping a towel around myself, and walked into the room to get ready for bed.

OK SO THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW


End file.
